Hell found me
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Response to a challenge. Oneshot. No characters. I know, doesn't make sense. Just read it. 'Today was the day that changed the soul within me. Today was the day, Hell found me.'


My response to a writing challenge that I could never enter because after I wrote it, I found out you have to be a paying member to enter.

But nonetheless, I think it's worth sharing.

So this will be my apology for not posting in forever. Reward to my faithful readers.

Kay. The challenge: Begin the story with the line: Hell found me. No mutilations to the line. Only that sentence. So, here it is. Hell found me.

Only, it doesn't really have a category. So in order to post it, I'm officially titling the quote-unquote Blonde, as Draco.

-owned by JKR-

HOWEVER if you should CASUALLY -forget- that it's in a magical world, and imagine it like normal muggles, without the HP people, that would be just fine. heehee.

Lastly, I know it could use more. It's not supposed to have more. Don't tell me to write more. You can suggest a sequel, but most likely, it will not be written as there are no real characters. But whatever. Just reply and make me happy. lol.

And, have at it.  
.,.,.,.,.,.,

Hell found me. Today was the day that changed the soul within me. The devil shot out his fires and wrapped them around my human body, forever scarring and distorting me. Today was the day the angels of Heaven dropped me from their lists. They destroyed my halo and filled my place. Today was the day the shadows swallowed me whole and the light was lost forever. Today was the day I could no longer turn back. Today was the day I surrendered myself and let the smoke from Satan's fires choke me. I let myself suffocate in the flames of the Devil. Today was the day that changed me- the day I let myself be changed. Today was the day, Hell found me.

One would ask themselves why someone like me would allow such dictative authority crash around my ankles. One would ask why I would step over all those I love and hold only my head above them. One would ask why my life no longer seemed to matter. Why my spirit seemed to vanish. Why the energy I used to posses was now gone. One would ask what happened and why I changed. Did I even know I had changed? Did I know what was happening? Did I know I was turning over to the dark side?

Yes. That's all. Just yes. Yes I knew what was going on. I just didn't tell anyone. Yes I could have stopped it. Yes I wanted the change. I feared my past and never wanted to return. Yes, I knew I was selling myself out to the fires of damnation. And yes, I chose that path.

I had everything to live for. My life was on top. I had a good group of friends and most of all I had respect. But soon my mind's eye saw further. It saw into what most didn't. In what most only dream of, I saw possibility. I saw power. Slowly, I became stronger. I began to lead. No one noticed at first. But soon, my friends became my followers. They clung to my every word and moved like parasites, starving for knowledge. I began to get angrier and more fierce. The respect I had was growing thin. Before long, fear set in. Panic caused everyone to stay as far away as they would stray. Yet none leave my sight. Like an emperor I reign. My people could plan my downfall, but no one would be able to get within a foot. The aura of my soul was dark. One would look into my eyes and see fire. They were afraid. They were afraid and I loved every minute of it.

The one thing that I have gained that I treasure most is my ability to see. No, not normal seeing, like what is in front of you, but the seeing of what is hidden. The eyes are a gateway to your heart right? Well once you've seen every kind of heart, you match the pieces. Eyes shimmering with hope and care were young and innocent. Eyes flecked with mischief also held a whim in them. They were eyes of the young at heart. The intelligent looked at all but saw nothing. They held nothing and everything. The eyes that were pale and full of emotion were the ones that caused the most trouble. These were hearts of age. The emotional were innocent and aware. They noticed feelings. They could sense emotion before the person near them even knew if they were happy or sad. Eyes that were faraway were scared and lost souls. They had tricks up their sleeve, but no courage. The hearts will forever hide their true feelings, locked within steel gates.

My eyes. My eyes were different than any other. I had spent hours in front of the mirror looking into it's silver surface. The glass was the only friend I had for the longest time. Sun would set and I would remain in the mirror looking back at myself, on the outside. My eyes had soon been trained to be stone. They were walls of fire. Anyone who would dare look me in the eye would see insanity and power. They would flee before my gaze. My firewalls blocked out all who tried to see into my soul. My confused and twisted soul. The cloudy, foggy, shimmery soul I had. Hatred burning through. Power struggling to surface. Knowledge in full strength. My innocence long squashed and my pushover side demolished. Not a trace remain of my passiveness. I was aggressive and knew it. My eyes would not betray me as long as I held my power over those too weak to fight me.

So. Enough about me. Enough about my past. You now know most of what makes me tick. So let me pull you through my memories to the present. Today. Today I will leave this Earth. I will leave my mutilated body behind. My spirit will move on into another world. It will not be a happy place because I know it is not Heaven. I know Hell is my destination. My future is drawing near and I know my fate. The time draws closer so I will explain. I had long ago decided my purpose in life. I set a goal and reached it. Today I completed my quest. I truly ruined all chances left for redemption. My victory will soon be worth it.

I raise my hands in front of my face. Crimson life coats them like thick gloves. The blood that is not mine. The blood I took. The life I took. The maroon liquid drains down my arms. I lower my hands and look down. I've done the worst. The knife drops from my hand only to clatter on the ground. I kneel unfeeling to the asphalt. My eyes run over the fallen victim. The head is at an angle unnatural to human form. The throat is slit and open. Blood pools around the head and flows through the blonde hair. The hair becomes sticky with the goo. I simply stand. I stand and walk away. I have committed to worst crime you can. Not the murder of the innocent, but the murder of my own heart. There was no feeling. I left my victim alone. Alone on the ground. Alone, blood drying around him and his own heart having stopped. And I walked away. I didn't even run, just walked.

The second the blade touched the throat of him, My name was moved to the top of the list. The devil had his eye on me. He watched like a hawk and I could feel it. Only, when I walked away, I knew that was it. He was coming for me. I could feel it. The night was falling faster than it should. The wind was colder. The icy cold shot through me like needles. But I didn't stop. I kept walking. And now I'm here waiting to die. Out in the cold night. No food, no water, no warmth. Why delay the death I deserve? Why make the reaper work harder?

So here I am. Sitting on the ground. On the sidewalk. Cuts and scrapes cover my body from multiple fights and falls. Fights I pick with random strangers to test my power. The power that I have never been denied. The fights I always won. Even this one. The battle of life. I know the end is soon and I await it. I'll welcome death in my arms. I'll gladly give out my soul, what's left of it. Maybe I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. Maybe my subconscious always knew the future. Maybe that's why I changed.

It's getting really cold you know? Death must be near. I can sense him. I wonder if he can read my mind. I wonder if he knew what I was thinking. Does he relish in my rambling thoughts? The dark is running thick. The air is growing stale. Oh yes. I know that's his way of laughing. He knows my every thought. He was just waiting for this moment. I wonder if he does this to everyone. Tries to scare them, or make them feel guilty for whatever they did. Only, it wasn't going to work on me. I knew his tricks. I used his tricks to scare my followers. Does he think it will work?

My breath shows in the little light there is. The stars have all gone and the moon is new. The dark abyss is closing around my person and his eyes show hard. No other has eyes like mine. Including Death himself. His black cape flows in the frozen air camouflaging him in the night. His eyes bloodshot as they are, are blank. There is nothing at all. Black pupils in the whites of the eye. No iris, no colour. Almost as if he has no soul. His job is the only thing he can have. He cannot feel compassion. He feels no remorse. He does what he came to do. And I know that's what he's doing now. The dark beyond is growing brighter. Red is the colour now. Oranges. Fall colours, but brighter. I won't look back. I know what's behind me. I know what's in front too.

The flames dance around, flickering the eternal heat around me. Only, I feel nothing. No pain. I feel only longing. Longing and hope that I could have come here sooner. The warmth the flames are offering me is a drastic change from the cold of the night. The devil's laughter rings in my ears and echoes around the empty space. I now know this though. I finally found my resting place. I know for some reason I'll be happy. I feel safe here. I can do what I want. I never have to try or worry. I found my heaven. My Heaven, is Hell. I've found my sweet Hell. And what's more, Hell found me.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Till next time,  
-J X


End file.
